


Key To The Heart

by Writing_Takes_Ages (Crystal_Heart)



Series: Locke & Key [1]
Category: Locke & Key (TV)
Genre: Bit of yandere in one of the characters, Drama, F/M, Gay Male Character, High School, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic Keys, Mystery, Not Beta Read, Several Love Interests, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Tension, also a bit of, and, but not too bad, i die like a woman, im sorry, introvert Male Oc, just a tad obsessed, well more like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Heart/pseuds/Writing_Takes_Ages
Summary: Locke and Key (2020 Netflix Ver) Fanfic. Book 1 - Season 1.Kai never had an easy life, the constant whispers he heard didn't help, but Matheson was a small town, so when one ear hears that the Locke family are returning to Keyhouse Manor, the rest soon hear about it.Kai just hopes that the sudden attention from attractive strangers doesn't end up with broken hearts. And what does these magical keys have to do with him?According to them, a lot.
Relationships: 'Gabe'(Locke&Key)/Original Male Character(s), Scot Cavendish/Kinsey Locke, Tyler Locke/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Locke & Key [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631755
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Key To The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I couldn't find any Locke and Key (2020) ff's out there (especially boyxboy ones) so I wrote dis.  
> Expect my other stories to be updated and new stories to be published! Also, I couldn't find any of the Locke and Key characters' ages so in this ff Tyler = 18, Kinsey = 16/17, Bode = 8, cause let's admit, Bode is way to smart and childlike to be any younger or older than 7-8.  
> I don't own Locke & Key  
> Here's the story

The one thing Kai can remember the most about his mother was the fact that her hands were always cold. 

Never the warmth that he heard his friends at school describe when he was younger, and never the gentle caress that was always a subject brought up in any conversation. No. He only remembered the skin biting, faint fingers slowly stroking his cheek in affection, and the calm chocolate eyes that seemed to have an innate ability to thaw any cold mans heart. 

Quite the contradiction she was. 

However, his father, not so much. Pure, unadulterated rage had settled in his bones for that man. A fiery passion for misery swarmed his fathers frozen, ice blue eyes, a glare never leaving his face. 

Outside the house, he was as nice as can be to the neighbours, yet Kai knew the truth. That the minute the lights went out and curtains fell onto his fathers personal stage, a fist would be thrown back and his skin would act as a mirror, reflecting his fathers mutual hatred. 

Many times Kai wished to pack what little things he had and run, but he couldn't, for where would he go? 

To his friends? 

One problem, he didn't _have_ any friends. 

It wasn't easy to befriend anyone, not when your known as the towns personal crazy guy, no matter how good your social skills were or how handsome you looked. 

Kai had learned that since he was 8, when he first spoke about the whispers that had been haunting him for a couple of weeks prior. 

One thing that Kai had noticed about the whispers though, was that they always seemed to grow louder the closer he got to Keyhouse Manor, a place in which he now tends his best to avoid. 

So, imagine his surprise when he learns that the once empty mansion will now be inhabited by a family who had just gone through tragedy. Kai could relate though, having watched his mother kill herself, he remembers that day vividly. Remembers the long, flowing white dress his mother wore, her pale feet _trembling_ on the edge of the cliff, the scent of the ocean wafting around him, but most of all, he remembers the faint smile his mother flashed him before she flew into the ocean. 

She had told him they were going to see the ocean that day, and judging from what the police had said when Kai had screamed at them about what had conspired, his mother was planning on taking him with her, sometimes Kai wished she had. 

Groaning, Kai prepared and got ready for a day he was in no way ready to start. His warm, yet broken brown eyes locked onto their replica in the mirror as he analysed his dishevelled, silky black hair. 

If Kai were _honest_ , he was glad to have received a majority of his mother's genes, looking similar to her, yet some noticeable differences. 

For the first thing, he inherited nearly all of her Asian genes, looking nothing like his father, it was as though he was full Korean, but he didn't complain. As a matter of fact, he _liked_ it, because then her could imagine that his father wasn't his father when things got to much, and when the pain was too overwhelming to ground him. 

Kai threw a black and white stripped top on, tying a worn out, yet still fashionable jacket around his waist, his legs snuggly tucked in black, denim jeans. Many of the kids at school liked to refer to him as emo when they weren't calling him other names like 'psycho' or 'crazy'. 

However, Kai liked the shade black, much like he liked the dark. 

_Why?_

He didn't know himself, but he thought it had _something_ to do with his reasoning that if the dark is to be feared, than so should the light. 

Slowly, Kai peeked his head our of his room, the door barley open as he glanced down the hallway, releasing a sigh of relief when he noticed that his fathers door was still shut, indicating that the man had yet to awaken. 

Quickly and as quietly as he could, Kai slipped out of his room and down the stairs, desperately trying to avoid waking his father up, for he didn't want to receive a punch so early in the day. 

Making his way into the kitchen, Kai slipped a floppy piece0 of bread into the toaster, waiting for the heat to work its magic and bless him with toast. The second the toaster dinged and his desired food shot up, he snatched it and started to make his way to the front door, slipping his worn out sneakers onto his thin feet. 

Placing the bread in his mouth, Kai shrugged his coat on and grabbed his school bag which had sat rested against the hallway wall. 

Rushing, he swung the door open, careful to avoid any loud noises and slipped his keys into his bag, stepping out of his _cage_. 

Kai didn't really refer to his house as a _cage_ or _hell_ _often_ because the _whole world_ was that to him, so it felt wrong for him to limit it to _one_ simple building. 

The cold air nipped at his exposed skin as he trudged down an all too familiar pathway which led to another form of his hell. 

It took him 10 minutes until he stood in front of the tall building that loomed down at him, sending shivers of fear and anxiety down his spine, tickling each vertebrae that it drifted across.

His day followed on as it usually would, until it got to lunch, where Kai realised Tyler Locke was standing with the schools resident and somehow popular _'bad boys'._

He walked up to the line, the Locke boy and his found friends standing behind Kai in the lunch line. Kai could hear a conversation regarding him spark between the _'bad boys'_ of the school and Tyler. 

"Yo, Locke," he heard the first one whisper to Tyler, who had turned to face him, "guess you got unlucky, huh?" Tyler spared them a look of confusion as the second one followed up with "You gotta stand next to the craze of the town. Apparently the guy always hears whispers." 

Kai could hear the rest of the group giggle and continue to call him names as all Tyler responded with, was a either a look of confusion or disinterest. 

Kai grabbed his lunch, which in reality was nothing but a chicken sandwich, and took off to his usual spot. However, on the way he bumped into a muscular chest, tumbling as two thick hands grabbed a hold of him to help keep him upright. 

Looking up, Kai was met with the pale face of Tyler Locke, who quickly let go of him and walked off, mumbling a _'sorry'_ as he made his way away from Kai. 

Once Kai got underneath the stairs, he quickly realised his lunch spot was occupied by the other blonde Locke sibling. _'Kinsey, I think her name is,'_ Kai thought as he hesitantly made his way over to her, _'or at least, from what I heard from the other people in our grade'._

"Uh, Kinsey, _right?"_ Kai started as he struggled to make eye contact with her, "Well, um, that's _usually_ where I eat my lunch-" 

Kinsey cut him off quickly, a look of faint shock on her face as she started to pack her things up, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise anyone usually sat here." Kai halted her as he raised his hands and quickly responded with "No-no! It's fine if you want to eat lunch here! I can find somewhere else, its fine!" 

A soft, timid smile spread on Kinsey's face as she patted the seat next to her on the stone bench, gesturing for him to sit next to her as she resumed back to eating her lunch. "We can both sit here." she bluntly spoke as Kai struggled to decide whether or not he should with her or not. 

"Uh-A-are you sure? I mean, surely you must have heard about me from the others in our grade." Kai timidly asked as he cast his eyes downward, still battling on whether to take up her offer or not. 

"Well, I mean, there's rumours going around about _me_ so I doubt there'll be much difference if I sit with you- I mean I'm basically already an _outcast_." 

Nodding, Kai sat next to her and started to pick and eat at his chicken sandwich, "That _all_ you got for lunch?" Kinsey randomly spoke after eyeing his lack of a full lunch, concern barely reflected in her eyes. 

"I don't get hungry often." Kinsey nodded as the two sparked up a conversation, until the pointless conversation took a turn for the personal questions. 

"So," Kinsey started, debating about how to phrase her next words, "can you really hear them? _Whispers_ I mean?" 

"Yes. But I get it- if you don't believe me I mean." 

"I mean, it's a bit hard to believe, but I guess I've just gonna try get used to it. Anyways, what do they say?" 

"It's a bit hard to make out what they say, but sometimes I'm able to, and its usually something like _'Find me'_. Trust me, I cried when I first heard them myself." 

" _Hm_." 

Their conversation was cut short when Scot, the schools cheery outcast, came down looking for Kinsey and was shocked to see Kai sat next to her. 

Kai, out of respect, zoned out of their conversation, zoning back in when he saw Scot leave, throwing a soft smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and the tanned boy, who grinned back at him. Kai had never been close to Scot, but they both had a mutual respect for each other as the ones in society who where always either in the dark and lost or in the light getting blinded. 

"So, um, your _dad_ right?" Kai whispered, scared to hurt Kinsey in any way or push too hard and cause her to trip. 

" _Hm_." Fear and pain swam in Kinseys eyes as she blankly stared down at the sandwich which lay in her hands. 

Carefully, Kai gently wrapped his arm around her, awkwardly hugging her, it was awkward, but Kai was never really a hugging person in the first place. Within seconds, Kai could feel his top dampen and tighten as buried her head in his shoulder, gripping his top as though her sanity depended on it. 

Deep down, Kinsey didn't _want_ to be comforted and hugged by someone she had only met that day. She didn't _want_ his pity nor empty empathy. Yet she _needed_ a shoulder, for her elder brother was different and she didn't know if she could trust herself to break in front of him, her mother was already stressed alongside heartbroken enough, and Bode- Bode was too young for her to lean and cry on: for it should be the other around. 

It was like this for _all_ the _Locke's_. 

Neither wanting to burden another so they reigned it in and attempted to act strong, even if their pillows get stained every night or their eyes become so wet that the world becomes blurry. 

Not long after she sobered herself up, the bell signalling the end of lunch reverberated through out the school, causing them to pack up. 

"Oh right, you didn't tell me your name." 

"Oh, well, to be honest I had just assumed that the other people in our grade had told you it when they gossip about me." 

"They didn't." 

"Well, my names Kai, Kai Heart. We're in the same grade as well, if you didn't know." 

"Well, Kai, _friends?"_ Kai stared at her outstretched hand in shock before hesitantly grasping it, shaking it as he pushed back the welling tears in his eyes, thinking _'I finally have a friend'._

As they started to part ways, each heading to their separate classes, Kinsey managed to choke out "Do you want to come to my house after school? I also heard you were pretty smart and- and I have quite a bit to catch up on, so _maybe_ you could help me?" 

Kai stood frozen in shock, **Keyhouse Manor** , the place where the whispers grew loudest, but it would be the first time a friend has invited him round to their place, not to mention Kai would like to help Kinsey if possible. 

Thus, he already knew his answer as the word 'yes' rolled off of his tongue, a genuine and heart-warming smile breaking out on his face as they both quickly walked up to each other, exchanging phone numbers then rushing to their respective classes, thankfully making it on time. 

Usually, Kai would be depressed and try his hardest to block out the faintest of whispers that would roll at the back of mind, but today he was happy, carrying around a barely noticeable smile as the rest of his day flew over his head. 

As school finished, he heard his phone ping and knew that the _only_ person it could be from would be Kinsey, so he stared down the message, reading that he got the okay to go to her house from her mother and that he could come over at 5. 

He was ecstatic as he realised he still had a bit of time before he was supposed to arrive, sop he headed over to a park he knew was near, not yet wanting to go near his house anytime soon. Taking place on a empty swing, he watched people of all ages walk past, most of which would stare at him in shock, then quicken their pace to leave as quickly as possible. 

Kai looked down at his phone to see he still had 15 minutes before it was 5, _'It shouldn't be bad if I'm a little early, right?'_ so he started his trek to her house, arriving with 5 minutes to spare. Kai awkwardly stood in front of the large front door, debating fiercely in his head on whether to knock or not. 

Suddenly, he was startled when the whispers that would always quietly make home at the back of his head, and which had increased in volume the closer he got, **_stopped_**. 

_'What?'_ he thought in a daze, for the _first time_ in roughly 8 years, he was able to hear complete silence, or he was until he heard a women's deep voice ring through his head. 

In a hurry, Kai whipped his head around the garden only to see a child, no older than 8, peering down into a rusted well, both of which looked to be in a structure akin to a birds cage. Step by step, Kai rushed to the well house and heard snippets of the conversation, hearing something about finding _keys_. 

"A-are you okay?" Kai stuttered out, "Is there a women down _there_? Does she need help?" 

A look of confusion which was soon followed by pure joy overtook the little boy's features as he stared at Kai. 

"You hear her _too_?" 

"Y-yeah." 

"I know I'm not imagining her! Ha! Serves _them_ right! Oh- wait, _why_ are you here?" 

"U-um I'm here to study and help Kinsey, I'm her friend." 

"Oh, _right_. She mentioned you was coming today. Here, I'll help take you to her! I'm Bode by the way." 

The kid, Bode, grasped Kai's hand as he led him into the house, the whispers soon returning and gaining volume. 

Before Kai realised it, he was standing in front of a dark, wooden door, assuming that he was stood in front of Kinsey's room.

As his hand met the door knob, he heard the eldest Locke sibling's voice ring through the hallway, **"What are** _ **you**_ **doing** _ **here**_ **?"**

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions, just ask, unless it's asking for spoilers on the story in which I wont tell hehehe. Love you guys and my goal for this year is to be more active and improve my writing. So far it's going ok cause I am halfway through with some chapters. Let me know your thoughts in the comments!  
> Love you guys!  
> Bai~


End file.
